Dr. Luigi (USBIV)
'''Dr. Luigi is an unlockable newcomer in Ultra Smash Bros. IV. He was confirmed during the fact that Dr. Mario: Miracle Cure ''was being developed and so was he making his first appearance as a doctor like Dr. Mario. Generally, ''Dr. Luigi is a game pretty much like Dr. Mario ''but then instead of Mario, Luigi is the main protagonist due to the fact that in 2013 was the Year of Luigi, celebrating it with this game. Dr. Luigi is known to be Luigi's semi-clone, like Dr. Mario to Mario. He's much heavier than his original counterpart, his air mobility is faster, falls faster and most of his moves are much stronger based on damage, knockback and angles. However, like Dr. Mario and unlike Luigi, he moves slower on his feet, jumps lower and has a less higher recovery.Most of his moveset is slightly different than Luigi's like his down aerial drills his opponents like Dr. Mario. Dr. Luigi's voiceclips shares the same voiceclips as Luigi, but he's less vocal on his moves. Dr. Luigi ranks the 98th place of the 103rd in the tier list, putting him at the lower tier list (D), before Toon Zelda and after Wario, making him a less viable character to play in the tournaments, unlike his original counterpart, Luigi, who's place is at the top of the tier list. Dr. Luigi is, unlike Luigi, good at powerhousing their opponents and zone them with his L-shaped Megavitamins, racking some damage. He's just a sort like hit & run character but also a mix of bait and punish character. His moves are a lot stronger than Luigi and it also kills heavies at early percents. His down aerial is a good combo starter after following-up by his down-throw. His neutral aerial is also a good combo starter following-up by up air strings. His fast fall is faster resulting Dr. Luigi a good character to combo opponents very well. However, Dr. Luigi has some weak exploits. Being heavy and having a higher gravity unlike Luigi, Dr. Luigi can be easily juggled by everyone in the cast, making him unvulnerable to escape to some flashy combo's. While being slow on his dash, Luigi cannot approach opponents so well on the ground, making him more easy to read his reactions, including his short ranged attacks. Outside his dangerous damage game, he has also a really hard combo game to pull of some characters. His combo tool are a lot different then Luigi since his moveset is much unexpectable than Luigi, making him hard to juggle one of some floaty characters. His recovery doesn't go high as his counterpart, making him less suspectible than Luigi, also having a hard off-stage game. Overall in his matchups, Dr. Luigi suffers most against top and high tier characters but does well against mid tier characters. He has serious disadvantages against Lucas. Despise by having a low matchup chart, Dr. Luigi does decent on national and regional tournaments winning some matches on polls and brackets. His appearances online are pretty common being a honest character to play against player around the globe. Differences from ''Luigi Being a semi-clone from Luigi, Dr. Luigi has some perks that differs a lot from his counterpart. Attributes * * * * *Dr. Luigi falls faster (1.25 → 1.45). This slightly improves his vertical endurance but it's suspectible for combos. *Fast fall is the same as Luigi (2.0). *Dr. Luigi's gravity is higher (0.075 → 0.085). This improves his aerial mobility and his combo potential but it's also suspectable for combo's and his horizontal mobility. * *Dr. Luigi's scuttuling jump animation moves slower, compared to his conterpart. * *Crawl footsteps has new sound effects. It emits the sound effects of the falling pills from the original Dr. Mario ''for ''Game Boy. * * *All victory poses differs from Luigi. Ground attacks Aerial attacks Grabs & throws Special attacks Moveset TBA